Rules
Rules are set to make a better experience for everyone, no one likes a messy wiki with no control! We ask that you abide by these rules, as refusing to can be a bannable offense. Guidelines are guides to making the articles you make better, they do not commonly lead to a ban or warning, but a notice instead. Rules will be found first in this page, then Guidelines. We ask that you read this page, and maybe read it again- who knows? Maybe you didn't cast Obliviate well. The Basics No vandalism of any kind. Vandalism is purposefully destroying information in an article or creating useless, vulgar, or gibberish information. Everything on articles must be on-topic (e.g no links to random unrelated external sites, pages for yourself, an article about something your friends made up in Magic Training, Harry Potter spells that are not in-game, etc.) Vulgar Language No vulgar language anywhere of any language. It is unnecessary. Deleting Content Deleting content like whole pages is not "fixing pages", it is vandalism, if a lot of the content on a page is wrong, you may delete such wrong content, but we ask that you add a disclaimer if the article does not have enough information. Please ask an admin for the removal of a page if necessary, or if one can help writing an unfinished article. Gibberish/Trolling Spamming, gibberish, trying to make something funny when it doesn't need to be is not allowed. Sock Puppetry Making an alt account when already banned is not allowed. Being found guilty of this can result in an IP ban. Registering and Article Protection Anonymous users cause damage that can be very difficult to deal with, as such, all users must register to edit a page. Some pages are protected so that only certain ranks can edit them, if you are not one of them and you see something that should be added or edited to a protected page, request an admin to add or remove the information on the page. How to stop vandalism as a user The "Undo" feature is available for all users, use this feature to undo vandalism. If it is serious, inform an admin about the vandalizing user. Other Obscure Acts Some acts are not as serious, but still need to be restricted if they are unfair. Discrimination Discrimination against race, ethnicity, sexuality, and even age are not allowed. Everyone is a human being and one must keep that in mind. Edit Farms Sometimes you forgot to add something in an edit, and that's fine. It is not okay, though, when one edits word for word or adds very obvious content to many pages to get their edit count up. No one actually cares about, how many edits you make, we care about the quality pages that are made. Dating what Guideline Basics Here are some guides to make your page better! Grammar & Spelling Use correct grammar and spelling while writing articles, preferrably write in American English. If you are unsure about something, don't go with your gut, look it up. Uniformity Pages about the same topic, such as pages about Spells, should be relatively built the same. For example, look at the page for Expelliarmus, first it has the function of the spell with exceptions of its function, then it has notes & trivia; things like glitches, memorable things, etc. On the side, it has an infobox. All spell pages should be built like this, don't make the reader have to look all over the place when going through pages. Before writing an article, try looking at others with the same topic. If it's a new topic, think if the order of the page is reasonable.